The Information Exchange Core (IEC) provides a means of bidirectional communication between the HIV Center and professional and general communities locally, nationally, and internationally. The IEC comprises four programs: 1. The Community Liaison Program facilitates exchange between the Center and the community on research-related issues, cultural and ethnic sensitivity, and other population-based issues. 2. The Media-Based Intervention/Education Program will develop models for mass media-based interventions that can be used by research intervention teams and by community-based interventionists and educators. The Media Program is also available for consultation with Center researchers and with community workers. 3. The International Program fosters collaborations in the international arena on issues germaine to the research themes of the HIV Center. 4. The Professional Education/Information Dissemination Program coordinates HIV Center Grand Rounds, interfaces with training programs associated with the Center, publishes the HIV Center Newsletter, and organizes special lectures and seminars. Through these activities, the IEC aims to serve as a broad spectrum of communities ranging from Center research teams to the broader scientific community to the community-at-large.